Swimming too close
by im-past-the-point-of-no-return
Summary: ONESHOT! A siren who is different from the others swims to close to a ship...FIRST EVER FAN FICTION! PLEASE REVIEW! ps: sorry for the rubbish title and summary!


I swan through the warm waters of the Caribbean Sea with ease, one swift flick of my tail was enough to propel me towards the sea floor where I would find and collect all sorts of beautiful shells each with its own unique and intercut designs. It was unusual for a siren to take an interest in shells like the humans do let alone swim close enough to the human's territory to collect them but, I had always been different from the others. Whenever there was a vessel in white cap bay I would fall behind the others, I found their 'meals' of humans to be barbaric and unnecessary but one siren alone can't change an entire race (no matter how much they wanted to). My pace quickened as my thoughts of my sisters progressed but I slowed both mentally and physically as I remembered Serena. We had both shared an interest in stopping the conflict between sirens and humans, she was lucky enough to find a **_human_** man that loved her, how I envy her!

I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised that I had swam out into waters owned (I use the phrase loosely) by pirates. Looking around I saw a ship named _the black pearl_ it was a beautiful ship as I swam closer I saw the intercut details on the bottom half of the ship that looked like the shells I had seen earlier. Forgetting everything I was taught as an infant I swam forward one again and traced my soft hands over the carvings and was amazed to find no splintering in the detailed patterns. Suddenly, I was yanked backwards through the water by my long elegant tail and up into the air and once I felt ground beneath my tail, I looked up and saw a gathering of pirates, I think they are called a crew gawping at me. I realised the crew were not staring at my tail but where staring at something above there (I knew it wasn't my chest as I had covered that with my long, silky, ebony hair) and as I looked down to where their gazed lay I saw two long shapely leg. Blushing ferociously I curled put into a tight ball being careful not to expose any of my naked body, I then thanked a kind older man who handed me his over shirt to give me at least a smidge of decency. They all suddenly gathered at one side of the ships as I heard a door creak open and footsteps coming in my direction leaving a large pathway for their (I assume) captain. He was extremely handsome and his clothing was a lot smarter than that of the crew, who were dressed quite shabbily dressed but still it was better than being clothed as I was. I felt shocked to see I was shaking like a leaf in the presents of these _men_ 'stop it now' I thought ' you're beginning to sound like your sisters'. I felt a rough hand being placed on my pale skin and smacked it away faster than humanly possible making my discomfort obvious to the pirates (sirens weren't as open with physical contact as humans were, contacts was reserved for those we cared deeply about and a STRANGER touching another was enough to get you banished.)

" 'Ello luv" said a slurred rich voice with made my heart flutter "what are you doing out 'ere then aye?" It was a very simple question but the answer was more complicated than he could ever imagine, and as I tried to speak all that came out of my mouth ways a soft squeak. "Not much of a talker aye? Gibbs!" he said rather abruptly just as I was about to give a small white lie so that I could get back to the sea "Get this _lovely _young lady some clothes, savvy?" The man named Gibbs who had been kind enough to give me his shirt nodded to his captain and then to me and as I was feeling extremely honoured that he had been so kind to me I uttered a small "thank you" my head facing the ground making my words barley audible so only he would he them. The Captain then swiftly strode over to me scooped me up clutching me to his strong, toned chest earning a squeak of fear from me and took me to what I assumed to be the 'captains quarters'. He but me down on the bed like I was made of china and delicately handed me some clothes to wear, I had seen enough children getting dressed on the beach to know what to do so it was fairly easy and gave me a small kiss on the cheek causing me to turn a shade of bright red. As he walked through the doors after putting me into a 'bed' I heard him mutter under his breath "I think I'll keep you luv" and with those words echoing around my head I slipped of into a blissful sleep dreaming of a Pirate known as the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

What will the future hold for me I shall not know but I do know that I'll all ways to safe as I am the siren owned by Captain Jack Sparrow…

**What do you think please leave helpful comments this is my first EVER fanfic so I hope I did a good job. Please be nice in your comments!**


End file.
